The Thieves
by cuttiekyu
Summary: no summary, just story about wonkyu and 'shadow'
1. Chapter 1

**The Thieves**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Shim Changmin**

** Kim Heechul**

** Lee Sungmin**

** Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)**

** Lee Donghae**

** Choi Seunghyun, dll**

**Prolog **

Sekelompok orang dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa bergabung menjadi satu kelompok yang dinamakan 'shadow', sekelompok pencuri handal yang menjadi musuh besar kepolisian korea selama empat tahun terakhir. Shadow dikenal sebagai kelompok pencuri yang sangat licin, sudah berulang kali mereka melakukan pencurian besar terhadap barang – barang antik dan benda – benda bersejarah bernilai tinggi, namun tidak sekalipun pihak kepolisian berhasil menangkap mereka, jangankan menangkap bahkan identitas dari anggota kelompok ini pun belum diketahui sampai saat ini, banyak yang menduga – duga shadow terdiri dari para buronan penjahat kelas berat, namun banyak juga yang mengatakan mereka merupakan anggota mafia yang menguasai beberapa daerah di korea selatan, seperti namanya shadow seperti bayangan yang tidak tidak terlihat, tidak terditeksi dan tidak bisa dikenali. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa shadow terdiri dari sekelompok namja yang masih berusia muda, mereka memiliki kehidupan yang normal di masyarakat, berkerja, bersekolah, berinteraksi dengan orang lain, membuat identitas mereka sebagai anggota shadow terjaga dengan baik.

Apakah kalian penasaran siapa saja mereka? Baiklah kita akan berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota shadow. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan sang ketua.

**Shim Changmin, **namja tinggi berusia 21 tahun ini merupakan putera seorang pengusaha sukses di korea, mahasiswa semester enam di universitas kyunghee ini dikenal sebagai pangeran kampus, wajah tampan dan juga sifatnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul membuat orang lain tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah ketua dari kelompok pencuri terkenal, shadow.

Changmin memiliki kemampuan dalam bela diri, namja dengan tinggi seratus sembilan puluh senti ini menguasai taekwondo, karate, judo dan kendo, menjadikannya sebagai spesialis pertarungan jarak dekat di kelompoknya, memiliki kemampuan memimpin dari kekeknya yang merupakan ketua mafia terkenal di korea menjadikannya dipercaya sebagai ketua shadow oleh anggota yang lainnya.

**Kim Heechul, **namja cantik berusia 27 tahun ini adalah namja yang paling tua di shadow, sehari – hari berkerja sebagai desainer terkenal. Memiliki sifat yang pemarah dan juga seenaknya, dianggap sebagai eternal leader shadow karena sangat berani membantah keputusan changmin kalau menurutnya keputusan itu salah. Namja cantik ini adalah mantan tentara, memutuskan berhenti karena dia merasa tidak cocok hidup dengan penuh aturan, sangat menyukai petualangan dan selalu ingin hidup bebas. Pengalamannya menjadi tentara membuatnya menjadi ahli persenjataan di shadow, menguasai segala macam jenis senjata, membuatnya paling diandalkan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh, selalu menjadi pelindung dan pengawas anggota lain dalam menjalankan misi.

**Lee Sungmin, **namja manis begigi kelinci berusia 24 tahun ini adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir di seoul university, memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut dan ramah pada orang lain, namun jangan pernah tertipu dengan kelembutan dan keramahannya karena dia sebenarnya menguasai matrial art. Namja yang sangat suka melakukan penelitian ini adalah ahli pembuat obat – obatan yang sangat berguna dalam setiap misi shadow, dia juga sering berkerja sama dengan heechul untuk membuat senjata kimia, seperti peluru bius dan lain – lain.

**Lee Hyuk Jae dan Lee Donghae, **duo hiperaktif berusia 22 ini merupakan dancer dan raper yang sangat tekenal, sering disebut kembar karena mereka banyak kesamaan, lahir di tahun yang sama, sama – sama jago dance dan juga memiliki posisi yang sama di shadow. Eunhyuk dan donghae merupakan pengeksekusi di shadow, mereka yang menjalankan misi secrara langsung, atau bisa dibilang petugas lapangan yang langsung terjun ke lokasi pencurian, kemampuan mereka adalah mampu bergerak dalam diam dan sangat halus, membuat gerakan mereka sulit dideteksi, disatu sisi mereka juga dapat bergerak sangat cepat dalam mengindari kamera pengawas. Memiliki sikap yang kadang kekanakan dan sering main – main namun dalam setiap menjalankan misi mereka selalu serius.

**Cho Kyuhyun, **anggota terakhir sekaligus yang termuda di shadow, namja berusia 16 tahun ini merupakan siswa tingkat dua di SM Senior High School, sehari – hari dikenal sebagai si kutu buku yang jenius di sekolahnya, merupakan siswa yang paling sering di bully di SM SHS karena penampilannya yang terkesan nerd dan juga tidak suka bergaul dengan orang lain, namun tidak ada yang tau bahwa diluar sekolah dia merupakan anggota dari shadow, kyuhyun merupakan ahli IT dan juga penyusun strategi di shadow, lebih sering berperan di balik layar untuk memastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana karena kelemahannya dalam bela diri, namun kelahlian yang paling membuat anggota timnya kagum adalah dia belum pernah gagal dalam membobol sistem pengawas secanggih apapun dan juga brangkas dengan jenis apapun. Selain itu kyuhyun juga memiliki kemampuan lain yaitu dalam penyamaran, wajahnya yang manis, terkesan cantik dan menarik membuatnya sering dijadikan umpan untuk mengalihkan perhatian petugas ataupun pemilik target curian mereka.

Demikian perkenalan kita dengan anggota shadow, karena setelah ini kalian akan melihat sendiri bagaimana aksi mereka.

**TBC**

**Prolog ff baru hhe ...**

**Ide ini muncul gara – gara nonton The Thieves ... seru aja kali kalo kyu jadi pencuri, kasian benget kyu selalu jadi bahan percobaan saya hhe ..**

**Semoga suka teman – teman :)**

**Siwonnya belum nongol, hhe maaf ya ..**

**Lanjutannya mungkin agak lama karena masih ada utang saranghae ahjussi, sama SM SCANDAL, tapi karna takut lupa saya pos aja prolognya dulu, walau begitu gak menutup kemungkinan kalo idenya nongol duluan The Thieves bisa update lebih dulu ...**

**Semoga kalian gak bosen karena ff saya nongol terus ya, sebarkan virus WONKYU ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thieves**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Shim Changmin**

** Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Sungmin**

** Choi Seunghyun, dll**

**Chapter 1**

Di toilet pria SM Senior High School, terlihat seorang namja berkacamata tengah terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dalam keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan, seluruh badannya basah kuyub dan kotor, bahkan air berwarna kecoklatan masih menetes dari rambut hitamnya dan seragamnya yang berwarna putih kini berganti warna menjadi kecoklatan dan mengeluarkan bau yang menyengat.

Di depan namja itu berdiri tiga orang namja berbadan tegap yang sedang tertawa puas ke arah namja berkacamata itu, salah satu dari mereka yang posisinya paling depan tampak memegang sebuah ember yang isinya nyaris kosong, karena isinya baru saja dituangkan ke atas kepala si namja berkacamata.

"lihat, namja miskin ini lebih cocok berpenampilan seperti ini, sangat pas dengan statusnya" ucap namja pelaku penyiraman sambil menendang – nendang kaki namja yang masih terduduk dilantai.

Namja berkacamata yang sering menjadi korban pembullyan ini tampak tidak melawan dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya, walaupun tangannya yang menempel di lantai toilet tampak menggenggam dengan erat, karena menahan amarah.

"heyy cho kyuhyun tatap mataku kalau aku sedang bicara" ucap namja itu lagi sambil mencengkram dagu kyuhyun agar mendongak menatapnya, menampilkan sepasang iris coklat yang menawan namun tertutupi dengan kacamata tebalnya.

"kau itu seharusnya tidak bersekolah disini, namja miskin dan jelek sepertimu hanya menjadi kuman dan perusak kesempurnaan sekolah kami" ucap namja itu lagi sambil memandang kyuhyun jijik.

Lagi – lagi namja bernama kyuhyun itu hanya diam mendengar setiap hinaan yang keluar dari namja yang merupakan penguasa di SM SHS, sudah biasa baginya menerima hinaan dan pandangan jijik dari seluruh penghuni SM SHS –kecuali guru –guru- , statusnya yang sebagai siswa beasiswa di sekolah elit yang berisi anak – anak pejabat dan pengusaha kaya ini membuatnya selalu menjadi bulan – bulanan siswa yang lain, namun yang paling sering mengerjainya memang tiga namja yang merupakan seniornya ini.

"wajah jelek dan hinamu ini sangat mengganggu pemandangan" namja itu menarik rambut hitam kyuhyun kuat, membuat kyuhyun harus menahan erangan kesakitan dengan cara menggigit bibirnya, sungguh kulit kepalanya terasa akan copot, perih sekali.

Drrtttttt drrrtttt tiba – tiba smartphone di saku celana kyuhyun bergetar, masih dengan menahan perih di kepalanya diam – diam kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya untuk melihat pesan yang masuk.

Seringaian muncul di wajah kyuhyun saat membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh rekannya itu.

"sayang sekali, waktu bermanin kita sudah habis sunbae" ucap kyuhyun datar, kali ini dia dengan berani menatap tajam namja di depannya.

"yahh apa maksudmu sialan?" tanya namja itu dengan nada tinggi

"waktu bermainku habis, ada urusan yang lebih penting" setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun dengan cepat menjegal kaki namja yang berdiri di depannya, membuat namja itu terjatuh dengan suara keras di lantai toilet yang basah, dua namja yang lainnya hendak menyerang kyuhyun namun dengan cepat namja itu meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, mengambil benda kecil seperti botol parfum berisi cairan berwarna hijau dan langsung menyemprotkan cairan itu ke wajah ketiga namja itu, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh kekar ketiga namja itu jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

"fyuhhhh" kyuhyun meniup ujung botolnya seperti meniup ujung pistol, "obat buatan sungmin hyung ini sangat berguna, aku pergi dulu sunbae, ughh kakimu keras juga seperti kayu" kyuhyun mengusap kakinya yang sedikit sakit karena digunakan untuk menjegal sunbaenya itu tadi, namja manis ini memang tidak terlalu mahir dalam serangan fisik. Seteleh memastikan keadaan diluar toilet aman dengan santainya kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet sambil menyampirkan tasnya di pundak, kyuhyun tidak akan takut ketiga sunbaenya ini akan balas dendam padanya besok, karena obat khusus yang dibuat oleh sungmin itu akan membuat mereka tertidur selama empat jam dan saat mereka sadar tidak akan ingat dengan apa yang terjadi.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya kyuhyun belok ke arah kanan, ke arah jalan sempit yang jarang dilalui kendaraan, kyuhyun tidak khawatir siswa – siswi sekolahnya akan melihat, mereka anak – anak manja itu tidak akan mau melewati jalan yang agak kumuh tersebut, lagipula 'teman – teman'nya itu tidak ada yang berjalan kaki, mereka pasti akan dijemput oleh sopir yang membawa mobil – mobil mewah mereka.

Begitu sampai di ujung jalan sebuah mobil audi hitam tipe terbaru sudah menunggu kedatangannya, tanpa disuruh kyuhyun langsung masuk ke mobil tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi samping pengemudi.

"aigo, ada apa lagi dengan seragammu kyu?" taya namja bergummy smile yang bertugas menjemput kyuhyun

"bukankah kau sudah biasa melihatku seperti ini hyuk – hyuk" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

Eunhyuk, namja yang duduk di samping kyuhyun, menjitak kepala namja itu pelan, "yak! Panggil aku hyung bocah, dan aku hanya bosan melihatmu selalu pulang dalam keadaan menggenaskan, lagipula kau selalu mengotori jok mobilku tau" eunhyuk bergidik jijik, hampir setiap hari kyuhyun pulang dengan keadaan seragam yang berubah menjadi seperti kain pel, kalaupun seragamnya selamat wajah dan rambutnya yang berantakan. "kenapa kau tidak melawan saja sih kyu?" tanya eunhyuk heran.

"aku tidak mau mencari masalah hyung, lagipula bukankah itu bagus, tidak akan ada yang menyangka namja nerd yang sering di bully disekolah merupakan anggota shadow" ucap kyuhyun sambil melepaskan kacamata tebalnya dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang tadinya model belah tengah menjadi agak berantakan namun terkesan trendy, lalu dibukanya kancing teratas seragamnya, sekarang dapat terlihat jelas mata karamel cho kyuhyun, dan wajah manisnya, entah kemana perginya tampilan nerd namja yang dibully oleh seniornya tadi.

"hahh terserah kau saja, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang food monster itu akan marah kalau kita terlalu lama" ucap eunhyuk dan langsung menjalankan audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata.

.

.

Suasana sangat ramai di salah satu ballroom hotel berbintang lima terbesar di korea selatan, ballroom luas itu terisi dengan orang – orang dengan pakaian berkelas dan mahal, menandakan mereka adalah orang – orang dari kalangan atas. Mereka sedang menghadiri pameran berlian terbesar di asia yang diadakan oleh Park Yi Jung yang merupakan pemilik hotel bertaraf internasional ini.

Namja berusia 45 tahun ini sedang memamerkan barang koleksinya yang berupa berlian – berlian terbaik dari seluruh dunia, namun yang menjadi perhatian semua orang adalah sebuah berlian merah langka dari afrika bernama 'blood diamond' dengan harga mencapai 30 juta dollar yang saat ini terpajang di dalam kotak kaca anti ledakan yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"anda sangat hebat bisa mendapat berlian ini tuan park" puji seorang namja tinggi pada yi jung.

"ahhh itu hal mudah untukku, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah uang yang banyak" balas yi jung dengan bangganya, tidakkah namja berbadan tambun ni sangat sombong?

"apa anda tidak takut berlian ini dicuri, bukankah harganya sangat fantastis" kata namja itu lagi.

"kau bisa lihat changmin –ssi, tempat ini dijaga oleh para polisi, dan kotak kaca yang melindungi berlian itu anti ledakan dan anti peluru yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh sidik jariku dan juga password yang hanya aku yang tau, tidak akan ada yang bisa membobolnya hahaha" yi jung tertawa puas membanggakan keamanannya yang luar biasa, tidak memperhatikan seringaian yang muncul di wajah namja tinggi yang ada didepannya.

"silahkan minumnya tuan" tiba – tiba seorang pelayan yeoja datang menawarkan minuman pada yi jung dan changmin. konsep pameran ini memang lebih seperti pesta dibandingkan pameran biasa, karena itu wajar saja banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran untuk menawarkan minuman, bukan hanya itu bahkan banyak makanan mewah dan mahal buatan koki ternama yang sudah tersedia disana.

"terima kasih, mari minum changmin –ssi, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa minum dengan ayahmu" ucap yi jung sambil mengambil segelas wine dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan yeoja itu.

"yahh, sayang sekali ayahku sedang sangat sibuk tuan park" ucap changmin ikut mengambil segelas wine dari pelayan yeoja tersebut, saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata karamel milik sang pelayan changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pelayan itu dan dibalas senyuman penuh arti dari wajah manis sang pelayan, dan pelayan itu pun meninggalkan changmin dan yi jung dan menghilang di balik pintu khusus para pelayan, "target sudah mengambil gelasnya" lapor yeoja itu sambil menekan tombol hitam di earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya, yang tertutupi oleh rambut coklat panjangnya, rupanya yeoja ini terhubung dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam van hitam yang terparkir agak jauh dari hotel tersebut.

Kembali kepada changmin dan yi jung, kedua pria berbeda usia itu tampak mengobrol dengan asik, membicarakan masalah bisnis yang sebenarnya membuat changmin bosan, sampai tiba – tiba changmin yang hendak mengambil makanan ringan di meja di belakang yi jung tidak sengaja –atau sengaja- menumpahkan winenya di jas mahal pria tua itu.

"ahh maafkan saya tuan park" ucap changmin dengan ekspresi pura – pura menyesal dan berusaha membersihkan jas hitam yi jung yang terkena tumpahan winenya.

"tidak papa" ucap yi jung walaupun nadanya terdengar kesal, "biar saya sendiri" ucapnya sambil meletakkan gelas winenya di meja lalu mengambil sapu tangan putihya dari saku celana dan membersihkan jasnya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis melihat gelas yi jung yang tergeletak di meja, dengan tanpa sepengetahuan yi jung changmin menukar gelas itu dengan miliknya lalu meletakkan gelas yi jung ke troli yang di bawa oleh salah satu pelayan namja yang lewat disampingnya.

Pelayan namja itu langsung membawa trolinya ke arah pintu khusus pelayan, dan disana dia sudah di tunggu oleh pelayan yeoja yang tadi memberikan minuman kepada yi jung dan changmin.

"dapat hyung?" tanya yeoja itu, tunggu sepertinya ada yang salah, kenapa yeoja itu memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan hyung bukankah seharusnya oppa?. Dilihat darimanapun sangat jelas dia adalah yeoja, lihat saja wajah manis dan cantiknya itu, rambut coklat panjangnya, tubuh ramping dan seksi dengan bagian dada yang montok, dan tentu saja pakaian pelayan yeoja yang dipakainya, berupa kemaja putih ketat dan rok panjang dengan belahan yang tinggi, menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia bukan yeoja.

"tentu saja" namja yang dipanggil hyung itu mengambil gelas milik yi jung dengan saputangan yang dibawanya, "kajja" ucapnya sambil mengajak 'yeoja' itu ke tempat penyimpanan alat bersih – bersih agar tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Begitu sampai di ruangan tersebut sang yeoja menyibak rok panjangnya, mengambil benda seperti Iphone yang dillakban di paha mulus 'yeoja'tersebut.

"ini cepat kyu" ucap pelayan namja pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun itu sambil menyerahkan gelas yi jung.

"sabar sedikit hae hyung" jawab kyuhyun ketus pada namja yang ternyata donghae, sepertinya namja manis ini kesal dengan hyungnya itu dikarnakan dia harus menyamar menjadi yeoja lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya, hal ini karenakan pakaian pelayan yang dicuri donghae dari tempat staff adalah milik pelayan namja dan yeoja, dan diantara mereka yang paling cocok jadi yeoja adalah kyuhyun, tidak bisa dibayangkan namja berbadan kekar seperti donghae memakai kemeja yeoja yang ketat itu, untung saja heechul selalu membawa alat penyamarannya kemanapun sehingga tidak menyulitkan kyuhyun untuk menyamar.

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya donghae sambil menatap kyuhyun yang sedang mengutak atik Iphonenya

"tentu saja, karna hyung aku jadi yeoja lagi" ketusnya

"ohh ayolah kyu ini hanya sebentar, dan ini demi berlian 30 juta dollar" ucap donghae antusias.

"ne, ne, sekarang diamlah aku sedang berkonsentrasi" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan Iphone yang telah di modifikiasi olehnya, yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari layarnya ke arah gelas yi jung, beberapa menit kemudian mulai muncul garis – garis tipis di atas gelas tersebut membentuk sidik jari seseorang, sidik jari Park Yi Jung.

Senyum puas muncul di wajah kyuhyun dan donghae seiring garis – garis tersebut semakin tebal, "hyung mana plastiknya" pinta kyuhyun, dia harus cepat sebelum garis – garis itu memudar dan perlahan menghilang.

Donghae merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan plastik khusus yang sangat tipis berukura senti berbentuk persegi panjang kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah bubuk pemberian sungmin dari sakunya, lalu membubuhkan serbuk putih itu sedikit pada gelas sebelum menempelkan plastik tipis itu pada sidik jari yi jung yang tercetak di gelas, beberapa detik kemudian garis – garis sidik jari itu sudah berpindah ke plastik kecil tersebut, "dapat" gumam kyuhyun dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"oke" ucap donghae dengan semangat, lalu ditekannya tombol hitam di earphone yang dipakainya, "sungmin hyung, padamkan listriknya" ucap donghae pada seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci yang sudah bersiap di depan panel kontrol di atap hotel yang mengatur seluruh arus listrik di hotel tersebut.

"baik" balas sungmin dari sebrang sana, beberapa detik kemudian seluruh listrik di seluruh gedung itu padam.

"kita punya waktu, sepuluh menit sebelum listrik darurat menyala, cepat" ucap donghae sambil memakai kacamata khusus yang digunakan untuk melihat di tempat gelap dan diikuti oleh kyuhyun, kedua namja itu bergegas bergerak menuju ball roomutama untuk melaksanakan misi puncak mereka.

Begitu sampai di ballroom suasana sangat kacau, suara ribut – ribut terdengar dari para pengunjung pameran yang merasa tidak nyaman kerena tidak bisa melihat apapun. Donghae dan kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat menuju kotak kaca di tengah ruangan.

"tenanglah tuan dan nyonya, sepuluh menit lagi lampu darurat akan menyala" ucap sang MC dengan berteriak agar suaranya terdengar ke seluruh pengunjung.

Kyuhyun berusaha fokus berusaha membuka kotak yang sekarang berada di depannya, tidak dipedulikan keributan yang terjadi di dalam ballroom, perlahan ditempelkan plastik tipis yang telah terdapat sidik jari yi jung ke jempolnya, dengan hati – hati kyuhyun menyalakan sensor yang mendeteksi sidik jari,dia harus bergerak sepelan dan sehalus mungkin agar tidak tidak menarik perhatian para petugas keamanan yang sekarang telah berada di sekitar yi jung, menjaga namja tua itu, sepertinya mereka sangat yakin kotak kaca itu tidak akan bisa dibobol sehingga lebih memilih melindungi yi jung yang merupakan satu – satunya orang yang memegang 'kunci' kotak tersebut.

Kyuhyun menempelkan jempolnya ke pendeteksi sidik jari tersebut, menunggu beberapa saat dengan perasaan harap – harap cemas, kalau saja sidik jari itu ditolak alarmnya akan berbunyi, dan tentu saja itu akan sangat membahayakan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat melihat lampu hijau di alat pendeteksi sidik jari itu menyala, tanda sidik jarinya diterima, untungnya nyala lampu itu tidak terlalu terang jadi tidak akan menarik perhatian.

"cepat kyu" bisik donghae saat sungmin mengabarinya waktu tersisa tidak lebih dari empat menit lagi.

"tenang hyung, yang satu ini butuh konsentrasi tinggi" ucap kyuhyun sambil memakai sebuah sarung tangan hitam, agar sidik jarinya tidak tertinggal di kotak itu, kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya tertidur di bagian kolong kotak, lalu membuka penutup panel kontrol yang terletak di bagian bawah kotak dengan obeng kecil yang disembunyikannya di dalam rok panjangnya, begitu penutupnya terbuka langsung terlihat kabel – kabel yang terhubung dengan pengaman kotak tersebut, kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan Iphonenya yang telah diberikan lapisan kaca hitam buram di bagian layarnya agar cahaya yang dihasilkannya tidak terlalu terang, lalu menyambungkan Iphonenya dengan kabel tersebut, setelah itu membuka program entah apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh donghae, namja yang sering dijuluki ikan ini lebih memilih mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya memastikan mereka aman, untung saja para pengunjung diperintahkan untuk menjauhi kotak dan merapat kedidnding sehingga mereka dapat bergerak dengan leleuasa, satu lagi keuntungan kyuhyun dan donghae, para pengunjung dilarang untuk membawa alat elektronik seperti handphone dan sebagainya karena dapat mengganggu sistem keamanan, sehingga mereka tidak memiliki alat penerangan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mulai mengalir di dahinya seiring waktu mereka semakin sempit, kyuhyun bernafas lega saat di Iphonenya terdapat tulisan acces complete dan beberapa detik kemudian beberapa angka keluar di layar Iphone kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung memasukkan angka tersebut untuk membuka kotak tersebut, babarapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi klik menandakan kunci sudah terbuka, kali ini kyuhyun tidak khawatir lampu itu akan menyala lagi karena kyuhyun sudah berhasil menyusup ke dalam sistem keamanan kotak tersebut agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi dan cahaya saat kuncinya terbuka.

Dengan sangat hati - hati kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, dan mengambil berliannya, entah kenapa waktu yang sangat singkat ini terasa begitu lama bagi kyuhyun dan donghae, walaupun mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti ini.

"hyung" kyuhyun memberikan berlian berwarna merah darah itu pada donghae, namja tampan itu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kecil berwarna coklat yang dibawanya, setelah itu kedua namja itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan menuju pintu staff tadi, dan tepat setelah kyuhyun dan donghae menghilang di balik pintu itu lampu darurat menyala.

Seruan lega terdengar di ballroom tersebut karena ruangan kembali terang, namun pekikan keras terdengar dari arah tengah ballroom saat seorang wanita berteriak keras.

"berliannya, berliannya tidak ada!" teriaknya saat melihat kotak kaca itu terbuka dan dalam keadaan kosong.

"berliannya dicuri!" teriak orang yang lainnya, suasana ballroom itu pun menjadi sangat ribut.

"MWO! Apa yang kalian bilang?, tidak mungkin aku sudah memasang keamanan tercanggih disana!" yi jung memandang tidak percaya kearah kotak kaca yang kosong itu, "Berlianku, berlianku!" teriaknya sambil mencari kesekeliling kotak, namun nihil berlian itu tidak ada.

"kalian cepat cari!, jangan biarkan siapapun keluar dari ruangan ini, pasti pencurinya masih ada disini!"perintahnya murka pada petugas keamanan, namja – namja berbadan kekar itu langsung menutup seluruh akses keluar dari hotel tersebut.

Tidak ada yang menyadari diantara kepanikan orang – orang tersebut changmin dengan santai nya menikmati makanan – makanan ringan yang tersedia disana, tidak peduli dengan keributan disekelilingnya. "ini balasan untuk kesombonganmu tuan park" gumamnya pelan dan tidak ada yang mendengar selain dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"kyu cepatlah" ucap donghae sambil mendorong – dorong kyuhyun yang berjalan merangkak di depannya.

"jangan cerewet hyung, seharusnya hyuk hyung yang melakukan ini, aku benci tempat sempit dan gelap" gerutu kyuhyun, saat ini kyuhyun dan donghae memang sedang merangkak di ventilasi udara hotel yang terletak di atas ballroom tersebut, kedua namja yang telah berganti pakaian dengan setelan serba hitam ini tadi nyaris ketahuan oleh petugas keamanan yang berkeliling sehingga mereka memutuskan keluar lewat ventilasi udara yang lumayan besar dan dapat dilewati manusia itu.

Begitu sampai di ujung ventilasi udara itu kyuhyun mengintip keadaan diluar melalui celah – celah penutup ventilasi, begitu memastikan tidak ada orang diluar sana kyuhyun langsung menendang penutup di depannya.

BRAKK suara benturan keras antara sepatu kyuhyun dan penutup ventilasi disusul dengan jatuhnya penutup tersebut dilantai.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ventilasi udara itu diikuti oleh donghae, sepertinya mereka keluar di ruang ganti pegawai terlihat dari beberapa loker yang berjejer di dinding, untungnya sekarang seluruh pegawai sedang ada di ballroom sehingga ruangan ini kosong.

"kajja kyu" ucap donghae sambil memakai topi hitam ke kepalanya, kedua namja itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan hati – hati, lalu menyusuri koridor panjang yang ada di depan mereka untuk menuju sebuah jendela besar yang berada di ujung koridor yang mereka lewati, mereka tidak khawatir dengan kamera pengawas yang menempel di dinding atas koridor karena sebelumnya kyuhyun sempat melumpuhkan seluruh kamera pengawas yang ada di gedung itu dengan cara menyabotese system keamanan mereka lewat virus yang dikirimnya ke dalam system keamanan hotel.

Begitu sampai di depan jendela besar itu, mereka langsung menbuka jendela itu , dan tiba – tiba saja eunhyuk muncul dari samping jendela, namja bergummy smile itu tampak menggantung dengan tali baja yang menahan tubuhnya, rupanya mereka memang sudah janjian bertemu di tempat ini.

"ini" donghae menyerahkan berlian itu pada eunhyuk yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam saku baju hitam yang di pakai namja dengan julukan monkey itu.

"serahkan padaku" ucap eunhyuk lalu memberi kode pada sungmin di atap gedung untuk mengendurkan talinya sedetik kemudian eunhyuk sudah meluncur turun kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah memastikan eunhyuk turun dengan aman donghae dan kyuhyun mulai memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari gedung berlantai 40 itu, "lewat pintu darurat saja" ucap donghae, mereka langsung menuju ke pintu darurat, "terkunci" ucap donghae saat pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka.

"serahkan padaku" kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda seperti kawat kecil dari sakunya, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, lalu mengutak – atik lubang kunci sebentar dan KLIK, kunci pintu itu terbuka

"kau memang bisa diandalkan" ucap donghae sambil tersenyum senang.

"tentu saja" balas kyuhyun bangga, lalu dua namja itu berjalan dengan santai menuruni tangga darurat, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai satu keduanya keluar dari pintu darurat dan berbegas keluar hotel itu lewat pintu belakang yang ada di dapur hotel, untungnya pakaian mereka sama dengan petugas dapur itu jadi bukan merupakan hal yang sulit untuk menyelinap.

"heyy berhenti" tiba – tiba saja seorang petugas memergoki mereka saat keluar pintu belakang."kalian tidak boleh pergi dulu, sedang ada pemeriksaan" ucap petugas itu lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri haekyu.

"sial" umpat donghae sambil menarik kyuhyun untuk berlari

Melihat mereka berlari petugas tersebut hendak mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk menembak kyuhyun dan donghae sebelum tiba – tiba sebuah jarum melesat dan menusuk tepat di lehernya, membuatnya langsung jatuh pingsan.

Donghae dan kyuhyun memandang petugas itu heran, seolah – olah bertanya 'ada apa denganya?' sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di belakang haekyu.

"kalian memang tidak bisa apa – apa tanpaku" ucap heechul dengan nada sarkastik sambil memikul benda seperti senampan panjang di pundaknya, sepertinya namja cantik ini yang menembak petugas tadi dengan jarum bius.

"ayo cepat eunhyuk sudah di mobil bersama sungmin" ucap heechul lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan haekyu, kedua namja itu pun mulai berjalan cepat mengikuti heechul menuju mobil van hitam mereka.

.

.

SRAKK setumpukkan kertas terlempar dengan keras di atas meja di sebuah ruangan di kantor kepolisian seoul. Sang pelaku pelemparan, Choi Seunghyun, yang merupakan kepala kepolisian seoul, terlihat sedang memarahi dua orang bawahannya yang sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala didepannya.

"bagaimana bisa kalian kecolongan lagi?!" marah seunghyun sambil menunjuk dua bawahannya yang menurutnya tidak becus.

"maaf pak" jawab kedua namja itu serempak

"haiissshh ini bahkan sudah keempat kalinya dalam sebulan terakhir dan kalian belum mendapatkan hasil apapun" kesal seunghyun, namja berusia 45 tahun ini tidak habis fikir, bagaimana mereka, para polisi, bisa dipermainkan dengan sekelompok pencuri yang di kenal dengan nama shadow, sudah cukup lama mereka memburu kelompok pencuri itu, namun tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil yang berarti.

Seunghyun mengambil lagi kertas berisi laporan yang baru saja diberikan bawahannya, kertas berisi laporan tentang menghilangnya berlian mahal milik salah satu pemilik hotel terbaik di seoul, seunghyun sendiri heran bagaimana 'mereka' bisa begitu rapi menutupi jejaknya.

"hahhhh" seunghyun menghela nafas keras, "kembali ke tempat kalian, mulai sekarang kalian dibebaskan dari tugas ini, dan suruh polisi choi menghadapku" ucap seunghyun tegas yang langsung dipatuhi oleh dua polisi itu.

Begitu kedua polisi itu keluar seunghyun kembali duduk di kursinya, memeriksa kembali kasus pencurian yang dilakukan oleh shadow. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukam pintu, membuat seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas – kertas itu sejenak, "masuk" ucapnya mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

CEKLEK pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja berbadan tegap dengan menggunakan seragam kepolisian.

"anda memanggil saya pak" ucap namja itu sambil setelah memberi hormat pada seunghyun

"ya, appa memintamu kemari siwon-ah" jawab seunghyun sambil mempersilahkan namja yang ternyata puteranya itu duduk.

Namja berusia 24 tahun yang bernama siwon itu duduk di depan seunghyun, sekarang sikapnya tidak seformal tadi, siwon sangat tau kalau komandannya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan 'siwon-ah' dan bukan 'polisi choi' berarti appanya itu ingin bicara sebagai seorang ayah dan anak.

"ada apa appa?" tanya siwon sopan

"kau lihat ini" seunghyun menyerahkan kertas laporan tadi pada siwon

"shadow?!" tanya siwon sambil melihat – lihat kertas ditangannya, namja tampan itu memang sudah sangat familiar dengan nama shadow, karena appanya memang sudah menyelidiki kasus tentang sekelompok pencuri itu sejak lama.

"ne, mereka berulah lagi" ucap seunghyun

"apa belum ada titik terang?" tanya siwon

"tidak ada sama sekali mereka sangat handal dan selalu bermain bersih" ucap seunghyun sambil memijat kepalanya pelan.

"lalu apa appa memanggilku kesini karena kasus ini?" tanya siwon

"ne, appa tidak tau lagi siapa yang bisa diandalkan untuk menangani kasus ini, hanya kau siwon – ah harapan apa satu – satunya" ucap seunghyun sambil menatap anaknya.

"tapi appa ini bukan bidangku" jawab siwon, namja tampan ini memang ditempatkan di bagian terorisme dan kejahatan internasional.

"appa mengerti, tapi apa yakin kau bisa melakukan ini siwon – ah" seunghyun meyakinkan.

"appa ..."

Belum sempat siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya seunghyun sudah memotong, "dengar, appa melakukan ini karena appa yakin pada kemampuanmu, ingat kau bahkan menjadi lulusan terbaik dan termuda di akademi kepolisian, appa yakin kau akan memecahkan kasus ini" seunghyun menggenggam tangan siwon erat.

Siwon bisa melihat ada kesungguhan di mata appanya dan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan namja yang sudah 24 tahun membesarkan dan mendidiknya itu, "baiklah, lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan appa?" tanyanya pasrah

Seunghyun tersenyum simpul, "kau memang bisa appa andalkan siwon – ah" seunghyun menepuk bahu siwon pelan lalu pandangan matanya kembali serius, "appa ingin kau mencari informasi tentang mereka siwon – ah" ucap seunghyun

"bagaimana caranya appa? Bukankan anak buah appa bahkan selalu gagal mencari informasi tentang mereka?" tanya siwon

"kalau masalah itu kau serahkan saja pada appa siwon – ah,kau hanya cukup mengikuti apa yang appa perintahkan" ucap seunghyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

**TBC**

**Chap 1 datang ...**

**Kelamaan gak? Maaf ya kalo lama, abis aku baru pertama kali nulis ff yang begini, jadi kalo ada yang aneh dan gak berkenan kasih tau ya chingu hhe, cukup sulit ngebayangin gimana caranya mereka mencuri jadi maaf kalo belum maksimal, hmmm mesti banyak nonton film action nihh biar dapet ide hhe ...**

**Siwon udah muncul lho disini, udah tau kan siwon jadi apa ...**

**Hope u like it chingudeul :)**

**Ohhh ya kuucapkan selamat datang untuk readers baru, semoga kalian menikmati ffku, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview ff yang gak seberapa ini, saya terharu lho beneran ...**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ... pai - pai**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Thieves**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun**

** Choi Siwon**

** Shim Changmin**

** Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)**

** Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Choi Seunghyun, dll**

**Chapter 2**

**-markas shadow-**

TRAKK terdengar suara benturan dari sebuah benda seperti kantong berwarna coklat yang dilempar ke atas meja bundar besar yang terletak tengah ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut, sang pelaku pelemparan, eunhyuk, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya keatas sofa empuk yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna merah maroon yang mengelilingi meja sambil menurunkan retsleting jaket hitam yang dipakainya.

"yak! Monkey, kau tau harga berlian itu berapa? Seenaknya saja kau melemparnya!" marah heechul saat melihat eunhyuk melempar hasil curian mereka dengan tidak perprike-monkey-an, namja cantik nan galak itu mengambil kantong coklat yang sudah tergeletak di meja lalu mendekapnya didada dan mengelus – elusnya sayang.

"kau berisik heechul hyung" jawab eunhyuk masa bodoh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"yak!.."

"tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar hyung?" potong kyuhyun dengan nada datar sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan eunhyuk, sedangkan di samping kiri eunhyuk donghae sudah duduk disana sambil merangkul bahu namja dengan julukan monkey itu.

"dia yang mulai" ucap eunhyuk dan heechul berbarengan

"yahh monkey genit dan kucing betina memang tidak bisa akur" ucap kyuhyun sadis

"Mwo?! Evil siapa yang kau bilang kucing betina?" geram heechul

"dan siapa yang kau bilang monkey genit?" sambung eunhyuk

"tentu saja kalian" jawab kyuhyun polos sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu hyung favoritnya –sungmin- yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"kalian diamlah, sebentar lagi ketua datang" ucap sungmin tegas sambil mengelus rambut ikal coklat milik kyuhyun, ohh namja bergigi kelinci ini memang sangat menyayangi magnaenya itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara deru mobil terdengar, kelima namja itu sudah tau siapa yang datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan changmin, karena memang hanya mereka berenam yang tau dimana letak markas shadow.

CEKLEKKK changmin memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa hitam putih itu masih dengan menggunakan setelan jas resmi yang dipakainya di acara pameran berlian, namja tinggi dan tampan itu langsung membuka lemari es besar yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mengambil sebotol air dingin dan meminumnya cepat.

"wooww kau terlihat luar biasa dengan pakaian itu ketua, sebaiknya kau lebih sering menggunakannya" goda heechul, namja cantik ini tau changmin sangat tidak menyukai memakai pakaian resmi.

"ini sama sekali bukan gayaku hyung, aku terlihat lebih tua" balas changmin sambil menghampiri kelima rekannya yang lain. "dimana berliannya?" tanyanya

"ini" heechul menunjukkan kantong coklat yang dipegangnya.

"kyu" panggil changmin, kyuhyun yang mengerti arti panggilan changmin langsung mengambil i-phonenya, namja manis itu membuka situs yang terhubung dengan sistem data kepolisian korea, jangan tanya bagaimana kyuhyun bisa menyusup kesana, ingat dia sangat jenius, hal ini sangat mudah untuk kyuhyun. "blood diamond, masuk dalam daftar pencarian kepolisian pusat" ucap kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"ahh sial kita tidak bisa langsung menjualnya" gerutu donghae, tentu saja sangat berisiko menjual barang yang masuk dalam daftar pencarian.

"kalau begitu sekarang hubungi kangin kyu" perintah changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menuruti perintah changmin, jari – jari lentiknya menekan – nekan layar i-phone, memasukkan nomor yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala, kangin adalah seorang namja berusia 25 tahun yang sangat terkenal dikalangan pencuri, namja yang memiliki badan agak besar itu merupakan seorang penadah barang curian yang memiliki pasar gelap dengan jaringan yang sangat luas, namja yang sudah berkecimpung cukup lama dengan dunia gelap itu merupakan salah satu orang yang mengetahui identitas shadow, namun tidak perlu khawatir kangin merupakan orang yang sangat menjaga rahasia kliennya, karena itu dia sangat dipercaya oleh shadow.

"yoboseo" terdengar suara berat dari seberang line telpon

"kangin hyung, ini kyu" ucap kyuhyun

"ahh kyunnie, apakah ada barang bagus?" tanya kangin semangat, ohh dia memang selalu semangat kalau sudah menyangkut barang – barang mewah hasil curian itu.

"blood diamond" jawab kyuhyun sambil meletakkan i-phonenya di meja dengan mode speaker aktif agar teman – temannya bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"ahh sudah kuduga itu perbuatan kalian" ucap kangin sambil tertawa ringan, kabar hilangnya berlian langka itu memang sudah tersebar luas.

"sudah jangan banyak basa basi, kau mau tidak beruang?" potong heechul

"aigo, noona sabarlah sebentar" ucap kangin sambil menggoda heechul dengan sebutan noona.

"akan kucincang kau beruang" ancam heechul

"tenanglah hyung" ucap changmin tegas, "kau mau tidak hyung, kalau tidak kami akan menjualnya ke tempat lain" changmin beralih pada kangin setelah memberi peringatan pada heechul.

"ku terima kalau kau memberi harga 20 juta dollar, agak sulit menjual barang yang sedang dalam pencarian"

"itu terlalu murah" komentar eunhyuk

"kau tidak tau betapa sulit kali mencurinya!" ketus heechul

"arra, 21 juta dolar" tawar kangin

"30 juta dolar" ucap changmin

"ishh itu terlalu tinggi" nada suara kangin menunjukkan bahwa namja itu keberatan dengan harga yang diajukan changmin.

"bukankah kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari itu jika melelangnya hyung, 30 juta, take it or leave it" putus changmin final

"aishh baiklah, kalian menang, tapi kalian harus menunggu bayarannya sampai barang itu terjual, setidaknya dua minggu lagi sampai berita hilangnya berlian itu tidak terlalu menjadi sorotan lagi" ucap kangin

"deal" ucap keenam orang itu lalu memutuskan sambungan dengan kangin.

"simpanlah chang" heechul melempar berlian itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh changmin, namja tinggi itu menghampiri brangkas yang tersembunyi di balik lukisan yang tegantung di dinding lalu memasukkan berlian itu ke dalam brangkas.

Daripada di sebut sebagai markas, markas shadow ini lebih seperti apartemen mewah, walaupun dari luar terlihat seperti bangunan kosong ditengah padang ilalang namun tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa di dalamnya terdapar ruangan mewah yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang sangat baik, bagaimana tidak markas tersebut terdiri dari empat ruangan, satu ruangan utama yang ditempati mereka saat ini, dan merupakan ruangan yang paling luas, di tempat ini mereka biasa menyusun strategi ataupun membagi tugas dalam setiap misi mereka, ruangan lainnya ada kamar tidur yang sangat luas bagi yang ingin menginap, ruangan pengintai yang berisi perangkat komputer paling canggih dan juga ruang eksperimen tempat sungmin dan heechul merakit senjata mereka, jangan lupakan lukisan – lukisan mahal dan alat elektronik keluaran terbaru yang membuat interior markas tersebut menjadi semakin terkesan mewah.

"kyunnie bukankah kau besok sekolah?" tanya sungmin tiba – tiba pada kyuhyun yang sudah hampir terpejam disampingnya.

"ahhh iya hyung, aku bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas" kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat, terlihat sekali namja manis ini kelelahan, menjalani dua profesi sekaligus memang sangat melelahkan.

"kalau begitu hyung akan mengantarmu pulang kyu" changmin menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu memakai jaket hitamnya, changmin sudah mengganti setelan resminya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"ne" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengikuti changmin yang sudah berjalan keluar lebih dulu, "aku pulang hyung" pamit kyuhyun

"ne, hati – hati maknae" ucap eunhyuk, sungmin, dan donghae berbarengan sedangkan heechul hanya melirik sekilas.

.

.

Dua orang namja memasuki bangunan aparteman tiga lantai yang terletak di pinggir kota seoul, apartemen tersebut tidaklah mewah dan hanya terdiri dari enam kamar dengan dua kamar di masing – masing lantai. Kyuhyun sendiri menempati kamar nomor enam yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung apartemen tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan changmin menaiki tangga untuk sampai di lantai tiga karena memang tidak ada lift di apartemen itu, kyuhyun menempati apartemen ini dua tahun lalu setelah dia memutuskan pindah dari rumah keluarga shim, rumah changmin. lalu kemana keluarga kyuhyun, bisa dibilang kyuhyun tumbuh tanpa ada sosok keluarga disampingnya, namja manis ini tidak tau siapa ayahnya, sedangkan sang ibu, yang dia tau ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan sejak itu kyuhyun diurus oleh keluarga ibunya yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Karena itu saat kyuhyun berumur lima tahun dia kabur dari rumah keluarga ibunya, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun bertemu dengan changmin, saat itu changmin menemukannya yang nyaris pingsan karena kelaparan di taman yang terletak di dekat rumah changmin, sejak saat itu kyuhyun tinggal di kediaman shim, dia bahkan diangkat sebagai anak oleh ayah changmin, jadi bisa dikatakan kyuhyun adalah saudara tiri changmin, walaupun begitu changmin sangat menyayangi kyuhyun dan kyuhyun sendiri menganngap changmin adalah penolongnya.

Pada awalnya changmin memang menolak kyuhyun yang ingin pindah dari rumahnya mengingat usia kyuhyun masih 14 tahun saat itu namun kyuhyun memang keras kepala membuat changmin akhirnya menyerah, changmin juga sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan apartemen mewah untuk kyuhyun namun namja manis itu menolaknya dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen kumuh ini.

Kedua namja itu sampai di depan pintu apartemen kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung mencari kunci di tas sekolahnya, sedangkan changmin menatap sekeliling, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada kardus – kardus yang menumpuk di depan pintu apartemen yang terletak persis di depan apartemen kyuhyun, dahinya berkerut bingung, seingatnya apartemen tersebut sudah lama kosong.

"kyu, apakah aparteman di depanmu sudah ada penghuninya?" tanya changmin

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke pintu bernomor lima itu, "ya, tadi pagi ahjumma shin bilang sudah ada yang menyewanya" jawab kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu, ahjumma shin adalah penghuni apartemen lantai satu sekaligus penanggung jawab apartemen itu.

"masuk hyung, akan kubuatkan kopi" kyuhyun mempersilahkan changmin masuk, namja manis itu langsung menekan tombol lampu yang terletak di samping pintu, membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu menjadi terang.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam yang sudah agak kusam milik kyuhyun, namja tinggi itu memang sudah biasa berkunjung kemari bahkan sampai menginap, changmin sebenarnya khawatir kalau membiarkan kyuhyun tinggal disini sendirian, karena lingkungan apartemen ini memang tidak terlalu aman, bisa dibilang daerah ini merupakan sarang para mafia, apalagi jika mengingat kyuhyun sangat payah dalam hal bela diri.

"minum hyung" kyuhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja lalu duduk di samping changmin.

"terima kasih kyu" changmin menyesap kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu.

"kyu, tidak sebaiknya kau pindah saja" ucap changmn tiba – tiba

"kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali hyung, aku sudah cukup nyaman berada disini"

"ayolah kyu, aku bisa membelikanmu apartemen yang lebih baik" bujuk changmin

"jawabanku tetap tidak" ucap kyuhyun tegas yang langsung membuat changmin bungkam, namja tampan pimpinan shadow ini memang tidak pernah bisa menolak kyuhyun.

Kalian mungkin bingung mengapa kyuhyun yang sebenarnya seorang pencuri handal yang bisa mendapatkan puluhan juta dollar dalam sekejap tinggal di apartemen kumuh seperti ini, hal itu karena kyuhyun dan anggota shadow lainnya mencuri bukan untuk berfoya – foya ataupun memperkaya diri, tanpa melakukan itu pun mereka sudah cukup kaya, namun mereka memiliki tujuan lain, mereka selalu mencuri dari 'pencuri', mereka ingin memberi hukuman untuk orang – orang tidak bermoral yang sombong yang hanya bisa merampas hak orang lain, seperti koruptor ataupun pengusaha yang tidak mementingkan nasib rakyat kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya anggota shadow memiliki alasan masing – masing untuk melakukan ini, seperti sungmin yang ingin mendirikan rumah sakit gratis dari uang hasil penjualan barang curiannya namja manis ini juga menggunakan uangnya untuk melakukan eksperimen untuk menemukan obat untuk penyakit – penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, eunhyuk dan donghae yang ingin mendirikan sekolah untuk anak – anak jalanan dan kyuhyun sendiri ingin membantu anak – anak yang bernasip sama dengannya, yang tidak memiliki keluarga ataupun yang dibuang oleh keluarga mereka, karena itu kyuhyun selalu menyumbangkan uang hasil curiannya ke panti asuhan, sedangkan untuk changmin dan heechul mereka melakukan ini untuk kesenangan mereka saja.

"kau memang keras kepala kyu" ucap changmin sambil menhela nafas lelah, sepertinya dia menyerah untuk membujuk kyuhyun.

"mian hyung" sesal kyuhyun sambil menunduk

Changmin mengacak rambut kyuhyun sayang, "sudahlah, yang penting kau senang, tapi sekali – sekali pulanglah, appa selalu menanyakanmu"

"ne hyung" kyuhyun tersenyum manis, membuat changmin tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembam dengan sedikit rona merah yang terpampang di depannya, hahh kyuhyunnya benar – benar menggemaskan, hanya dengan anggota shadow kyuhyun bisa seperti ini.

"sudah malam kau tidurlah kyu, bukankah besok kau sekolah" ucap changmin

"hyung menginap?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak, appa memintaku pulang" jawan changmin sambil mulai beranjak dari sofa, "tidak usah mengantarku, tidurlah sekarang aku tau kau lelah" ucap changmin sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, melambai sebantar ke arah kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari pintu bercat coklat itu.

"hoaaammm" kyuhyun menguap lebar lalu mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair, namja manis itu sudah ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum dia mengingat dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya, "arggghh tugasku!" paniknya sambil mengambil tasnya, hahh sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur cepat malam ini.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat mendengar suara ketukan dari pintunya, hahhh sungguh dia masih sangat mengantuk, namja manis itu dengan malas – malasan turun dari kasurnya, melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, "aishhhh siapa sih mengganggu pagi – pagi" gerutu kyuhyun, tidak taukah bahwa dia baru tidur pukul empat pagi karena harus menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan itu artinya dia baru tidur selama dua jam.

TOK TOK TOK

"sebantar!" teriak kyuhyuu, kyuhyun bergegas menuju ke arah pintu, dalam hati dia berjanji akan memarahi siapapun yang mengganggunya, namun begitu kyuhyun membuka pintu segala kata – kata tajam dan umpatan yang dia siapkan menghilang seketika, kyuhyun cukup kaget melihat namja tampan yang tidak di kenalnya berdiri di depan pintunya, apalagi namja tampan dengan badan tegap itu hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya, sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose dengan jelas, memperlihatkan enam kotak di perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, sungguh kyuhyun berfikir namja di depannya ini sangat sempurna, dengan mata hitam yang terlihat tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang terkesan seksi dan juga rahang tegas yang menbuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, yahhh dia sangat sempurna kalau saja tidak ada busa berwarna putih yang menutupi rambut hitam namja itu.

"nuguseyo?" tanya kyuhyun penuh selidik, kyuhyun memandangi namja di depannya dari atas sampai bawah, namja di depannya ini seperti orang yang baru saja diusir dari rumah.

"ahh mian mengganggumu, naneun choi siwon imnida, penghuni baru" ucap siwon ramah walaupun dengan mata yang agak menyipit karena shampo yang membuat matanya perih.

"oh penghuni baru, ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"begini, saat sedang mandi tapi tiba – tiba saja airnya mati, bolehkah aku menumpang membilas rambutku di kamar mandimu?" pinta siwon dengan senyum kikuk, siwon benar – benar merasa ini pagi yang sial untuknya.

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum namja manis itu menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan siwon masuk, "silahkan" ucapnya lalu menuntun siwon menuju kamar mandinya. "kamar mandinya disana" tunjuk kyuhyun

"ne, terima kasih banyak emmm..."

"kyuhyun, namaku cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, terima kasih kyuhyun – ssi" ucap siwon tulus lalu masuk ke kamar mandi kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun sendiri mulai mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya, kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur, membasuh wajahnya di bak cuci piring lalu berkumur, sepertinya kyuhyun tidak akan mandi, mengingat sekolahnya yang cukup jauh dia bisa terlambat kalau mandi dulu, lagipula kamar mandinya juga dipakai siwon. setelah membasuh wajahnya kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, kali ini sudah tidak ada lagi sisa sampo di kepalanya, namja tampan itu memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen kyuhyun, tetangga barunya, tidak jauh beda dengan apartemennya mungkin yang membedakan hanya warna cat dindingnya saja, tapi yang jelas tempat ini tidak lebih baik dari rumahnya yang nyaman, siwon menghela nafas panjang saat teringat alasan mengapa dia bisa terdampar di tempat ini, polisi muda itu mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan sang ayah, kemarin setelah menyetujui permintaan appanya untuk mencari informasi tentang shadow siwon memang diminta appanya untuk menyamar, bahkan choi seunghyun sudah mempersiapkan tempat tinggal yaitu apartemen yang ditinggalinya sekarang, kendaraan dan segala keperluan siwon dalam penyamarannya, daerah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya saat ini memang bisa dibilang adalah pusat 'dunia hitam' di daerah ini banyak dihuni oleh anggota mafia dari kelompok yang kecil sampai yang besar, tempat yang cocok untuk mencari informasi sekaligus tempat yang sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"apakah kau sudah selesai siwon – ssi, silahkan diminun, maaf aku hanya punya kopi, dan aku juga sudah menelpon ahjumma shin untuk memanggil tukang ledeng, disini air memang sering macet" ucap kyuhyun tiba – tiba menyadarkan lamunan siwon, namja manis itu meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja.

"terima kasih banyak kyuhyun-ssi, maaf merepotkanmu" jawab siwon sambil mendekat ke arah kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya lengkap dengan kacamata tebalnya, hahh sayang sekali mata coklat dan indah itu harus ditutupi oleh kacamata tebal yang dipakai kyuhyun, padalah harus diakui siwon sempat terpesona dengan mata coklat dan indah milik kyuhyun saat dia pertama kali melihatnya ketika kyuhyun membuka pintu untuknya tadi.

Siwon meminum kopinya sedikit demi sedikit, rasa pahit dan sedikit manis langsung terasa dimulutnya, harus diakui kopi buatan kyuhyun sangat nikmat, tidak terlalu manis, persis seperti kesukaannya, bahkan kopi buatan kyuhyun lebik enak dari kopi yang biasa dia buat sendiri.

"apakah kau sedang terburu – buru?" tanya siwon saat melihat kyuhyun tergesa - gesa memakai sepatunya.

"begitulah, aku sudah terlambat"

"kau pergi kesekolah dengan apa kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya siwon

"dengan kakiku" jawab kyuhyun polos

Siwon terkekeh pelan, namja manis didepannya ini benar – benar unik, "bukan itu maksudku kyuhyun-ssi, maksudku kau naik kendaraan apa?" tanya siwon lagi

"menggunakan bus, karena itu harus buru – buru halte bus cukup jauh dari sini" jelas kyuhyun

"bagaimana kalau kuantar?" tawar siwon, dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan namja muda yang baru saja dikenalnya ini.

"tidak usah, tapi terima kasih" tolak kyuhyun halus

"ayolah, aku punya motor, setidaknya kau akan lebih cepat sampai daripada menunggu bus, lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" bujuk siwon

"kau yakin mau mengantarku?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menaikkan alisnya dan memandang siwon.

"tentu saja, kalau perlu kita pergi sekarang" jawab siwon mantap

"baiklah, tapi setidaknya berpakaianlah dulu siwon-ssi" ucap kyuhyun sambil menahan senyumnyan.

"mwo?!" pekik siwon bingung, sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia belum berpakaian dan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya, _choi siwon bodoh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa, _gumamnya dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya.

"maaf, kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar aku akan berpakaian" siwon langsung berdiri lalu keluar dari apartemen kyuhyun menuju apartemennya namun belum lama siwon pergi dia kembali lagi "ingat jangan pergi kyu" siwon memperingati sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kyuhyun dan menunjukkan ekspresi serius, mungkin maksudnya agar kyuhyun menuruti perintahnya. Setelah itu, siwon kembali menghilang di balik pintu, namja tampan itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak memanggil kyuhyun dengan panggilan formal lagi.

"hembfff ha ha ha ha" tawa kyuhyun pecah saat siwon sudah tidak terlihat lagi, namja manis ini sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi menahan tawanya, sungguh wajah siwon tadi terlihat sangat lucu saat menunjukkan ekspresi serius, alis tebal namja tampan itu nyaris menyatu, membuatnya mirip seperti tokoh kartun yang sering ditonton kyuhyun, angry bird, kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari ini pertama kalinya dia bisa tertawa lepas karena orang asing yang bahkan belum sehari dikenalnya, dan juga ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun membiarkan orang asing masuk ke apartemennya.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya benar – benar diantar oleh siwon menggunakan motor tua milik tetangga barunya itu, selama perjalanan mereka banyak mengobrol tentang diri masing – masing, tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara mereka, mereka seperti orang yang sudah kenal cukup lama, bahkan mereka sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan panggilan formal lagi, kyuhyun memanggil siwon dengan hyung, karena memang ternyata siwon delapan tahun lebih tua dari kyuhyun, dan siwon sendiri memangil kyuhyun dengan kyu, entah mengapa kyuhyun merasa nyaman saat mengobrol dengan siwon padahal biasanya dia sulit dekat dengan orang baru dan cenderung tertutup namun dengan siwon sangat berbeda. Dari obrolan mereka Kyuhyun juga baru tau bahwa siwon adalah fotografer jalanan yang sering berpindah – pindah tempat, walaupun kyuhyun sempat heran mengapa siwon memilih tinggal di tempat seperti ini, tempat ini sama sekali tidak indah malah terkesan kumuh juga tidak ada objek yang menarik, namun kyuhyun tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, bukankah setiap orang bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau?.

"terimakasih sudah mengantarku hyung" ucap kyuhyun tulus sambil melepaskan helm yang dipakainya lalu memberikannya pada siwon, mereka memang sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kyuhyun.

"sama – sama, aku juga senang mengatarmu kyu, setidaknya aku punya teman mengobrol" balas siwon sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sepasang dimplenya yang menawan.

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" pamit kyuhyun, namja manis itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebentar lalu tersenyum ke arah siwon,

"belajarlah yang rajin kyu" ucap siwon sambil melambai ke arah kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Begitu kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat ekspresi siwon berubah menjadi serius, bukan tanpa alasan dia berusaha akrab dengab kyuhyun, selain kyuhyun memang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol, namun juga siwon berfikir bisa mendapatkan informasi dari kyuhyun, mengingat namja manis itu sudah dua tahun lamanya tinggal di apartemen itu, itu berarti kyuhyun lebih mengenal daerah tempat tinggal mereka itu.

Drrrttt drrrrrtttt handphone siwon bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, siwon membaca pesan dari salah satu bawahannya di kepolisian, pesan yang berisi informasi tentang tempat – tempat dimana para mafia biasa berkumpul, siwon bergegas melajukan motornya berbalik arah menuju lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya, hari ini dia memang berencana untuk berkeliling dan melihat situasi tempat tinggalnya, dengan identitas barunya sebagai seorang fotografer jalanan tidak akan ada yang curiga bahwa dia adalah seorang polisi.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah kyuhyun pergi ke cafe tempatnya berkerja, cafe 'blue world' yang letakknya hanya beberapa blok dari apartemennya, namja manis ini sudah berkerja sebagai pelayan di cafe dengan nuansa biru ini selama dua tahun, sejak dia memutuskan tinggal sendiri, kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menggunakan uang hasil curiannya untuk membiayai hidupnya, dia juga tidak pernah menggunakan uang yang selalu dikirim oleh appa shim setiap bulan yang jumlahnya tentu saja sangat fantastis, tujuannya pergi dari rumah changmin adalah untuk mandiri dan menurutnya kalau dia masih menerima uang dari appanya bukankah itu sama saja, lagipula dia juga merasa tidak enak kalau selalu menerima pemberian appa angkat yang sudah merawatnya selama ini.

"annyeong haseyo" kyuhyun memasuki pintu cafe sambil menutup payung hitam yang dibawanya, saat kyuhyun pulang sekolah tadi cuaca memang tiba – tiba menjadi buruk, untungnya kyuhyun membawa payung lipat di dalam tasnya, kalau tidak tentu saja dia harus menunggu di sekolah sampai hujan reda, dan sungguh kyuhyun sangat tidak suka berlama – lama di sekolah yang seperti neraka baginya itu.

"ahh kyunnie kau sudah datang" sambut seorang namja berbadan gendut bernama shin dong hee atau biasa dipanggil shindong, dia adalah pemilik cafe tempat kyuhyun berkerja.

"siang hyung" sapa kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sopan

"apakah kau sudah sehat kyunnie?" tanya shindong begitu sampai di depan kyuhyun

"ne hyung, aku hanya flu biasa" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, sebelum menjalankan misi dengan shadow kemarin kyuhyun memang sempat mengirim pesan pada atasannya itu kalau dia tidak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit, shindong sama sekali tidak tau identitas kyuhyun sebenarnya karena kyuhyun memang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai anggota shadow dengan sangat baik.

"ahh syukurlah, kau sering sekali sakit kyunnie, makanya jangan terlalu lelah" nasihat shindong, pasalnya dalam satu bulan ini sudah empat kali kyuhyun izin karena sakit, padahal sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak bisa berkerja karena harus menjalankan misi bersama shadow.

"ne hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk, dia merasa bersalah telah berbohong pada namja sebaik shindong yang bahkan mau menerimanya yang masih pelajar untuk berkerja.

"yasudah ganti bajumu dulu kyu, hari ini sangat ramai, ternyata hujan ini membawa berkah" ucap shindong senang.

"Baik hyung" kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke ruangan khusus pegawai untuk berganti pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian kyuhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian pelayannya dan juga sebuah apron berwarna biru yang terpasang di tubuh rampingnya, namja manis itu langsung berjalan kesana kemari untuk melayani pengunjung cafe yang tidak henti – hentinya berdatangan.

KRING lonceng yang terletak di atas pintu berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk, kyuhyun yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan hendak menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja datang, matanya menangkap seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu, namja yang baru saja dikenal kyuhyun tadi pagi, choi siwon.

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengibas mantel coklat yang dipakainya, sepertinya namja tampan itu kehujanan, dilihat dari mantel dan rambut hitamnya yang basah, dari tempatnya berdiri kyuhyun juga bisa melihat siwon membersihkan mantelnya sambil menggerutu, mungkin namja tampan itu kesal karena kebasahan. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju lokernya, menggambil handuk kecil miliknya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam loker, lalu berjalan menghampiri siwon.

"aishhh kenapa hujannya deras sekali sih?" gerutu siwon masih sambil mengusap mantelnya yang sangat basah, sungguh sial pikir siwon, dan segala kesialan siwon hari ini berhubungan dengan air sudah tadi pagi keran airnya tiba – tiba mati saat mandi, dan tadi saat dia sedang berkeliling untuk memantau tempat – tempat berkumpulnya para mafia tiba – tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya kebasahan, untungnya tempat yang dipantaunya dekat dengan cafe yang dimasukinya saat ini kalau tidak entah dimana dia harus berteduh.

"sepertinya anda membutuhkan ini tuan" suara seseorang yang terasa familiar menghentikan gerutuan siwon, namja tampan itu merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya, siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan sebuah handuk putih di depannya, siwon memandang lebih keatas lagi untuk melihat si pemberi handuk, dan langsung menemukan namja manis berkacamata tebal dengan penampilan yang terkesan culun yang sangat dikenalnya, cho kyuhyun. "kyu?" kagetnya

"sepertinya kau butuh bantuan lagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan handuk yang dipegangnya ke depan siwon

"ah ne, terima kasih" siwon mengambil handuk itu lalu mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, siwon bisa mencium aroma mint yang segar dari handuk itu membuatnya nyaman, siwon tidak menyangka mendapatkan pertolongan dua kali dalam sehari oleh orang yang sama, benar – benar kebetulan yang manis.

"kau berkerja disini kyu?" tanya siwon saat melihat pakaian kyuhyun, namja tampan itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong dengan kyuhyun duduk di depannya, beruntung dia mendapatkan tempat kosong, mengingat cafe sangat ramai.

"ne hyung, dan sepertinya aku harus kembali berkerja" ucap kyuhyun, dia merasa tidak enak melihat teman – temannya kerepotan.

"ne, maaf menunggu waktu berkerjamu kyu, emm dan bisakah aku memesan kopi" pinta siwon, namja tampan itu sudah merasa kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang basah, dan sepertinya secangkir kopi panas sangat pas disaat seperti ini.

"tentu saja", kyuhyun mengambil buku kecil dan juga pulpen yang diletakkan di kantong apronnya untuk mencatat pesanan siwon, "jadi, anda mau pesan apa tuan?" canda kyuhyun

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "panggil hyung saja kyu, aku ingin kopi hitam panas" pinta siwon

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap kyuhyun

"kyu, emm pastikan kopi itu buatanmu ne" ucap siwon saat kyuhyun hendak pergi, ahh sepertinya siwon sudah ketagihan dengan kopi buatan kyuhyun.

"baik" kyuhyun mulai beranjak meninggalkan siwon untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

"kyu namja tadi siapa?" tanya nayoung, teman kyuhyun saat namja manis itu mulai meracik kopi siwon.

"tetanggaku noona" jawab kyuhyun

"wahh dia tampan sekali, kenapa namja – namja disekitarmu tampan – tampan sih?" ucap nayoung iri, biasanya changmin yang sering mengunjungi kyuhyun dan sekarang namja lain lagi dan tidak kalah tampan dari changmin, menurutnya kyuhyun sangatlah beruntung padahal secara fisik kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menarik karena tampilan nerdnya.

"ah sudahlah noona, aku mengantar kopi ini dulu" pamit kyuhyun, meninggalkan nayoung yang masih memikirkan betapa beruntungnya cho kyuhyun.

Setelah kyuhyun mengantar pesana siwon namja manis itu kembali berkerja, sedangkan siwon menunggunya sambil mengobrol dengan atasannya, shindong, siwon memang sengaja menunggu kyuhyun selesai berkerja untuk pulang bersama, sesekali sambil melayani pelanggan kyuhyun memperhatikan siwon, namja tampan itu cepat sekali akrab dengan atasannya, wajar menurut kyuhyun, karena siwon orang yang sangat ramah, bahkan padanya saja yang sangat sulit bergaul siwon bisa cepat akrab.

"sudah selesai kyu?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari ruang pegawai, namja manis itu sudah melepas seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian santai dan tidak lupa coat coklatnya.

"sudah hyung maaf lama"

"tidak papa, kajja pulang" ajaknya, "shindong hyung, aku pulang dulu" pamit siwon

"ne, sering – seringlah kemari siwon-ah" ucap namja gendut itu sambil menepuk bahu siwon.

"tentu saja hyung"

Siwon dan kyuhyun keluar dari kafe menuju parkiran, "tidak keberatankan kita naik motor lagi?" tanya siwon begitu mereka sampai di depan motor tuanya.

"tentu saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil menerima helm yang disodorkan siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung naik di boncengan siwon begitu siwon siap, beberapa saat kemudian motor itu melaju meninggalkan halaman parkir, menembus pekatnya malam kota seoul.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai, siwon memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sempit apartemen tersebut. "kajja" ajak siwon, udara sudah semakin dingin dan alangkah baiknya mereka cepat masuk ke dalam.

Siwon dan kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan sambil mengobrol, bahkan sesekali terdengar tawa dari mereka, begitu sampai di lantai tiga kyuhyun lelihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu apartemennya. "chang hyung?" panggilnya saat mengenali postur tinggi menjulang yang hanya dimiliki oleh changmin.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar panggilan kyuhyun, namja tinggi itu tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun, namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya berjalan di samping kyuhyun. _siapa dia?, _bantin changmin masih memperhatikan namja yang sekarang juga tengah memperhatikannya.

**TBC**

**hai - hai aku nongol dengan chap duanya hhe ... semoga teman – teman suka ya ...**

**mian kalau updatenya lama dan maklumi klau ada typonya, aku sudah berusaha memeriksanya tapi kalau masih ada yang kelewat mohon dimaafkan.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca n review, aku seneng banget kalo ada yang suka sama ffku yang gak seberapa ini ...**

**Akhir kata, semoga FF WonKyu semakin banyak, aku suka miris kalo ff WonKyu sepi ... #pai-pai**


End file.
